Cuervo/Tz'ikb'uul
"Cuervo/Tz'ikb'uul" is the tenth and final episode of the first season of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' tenth episode overall. Synopsis The club has reason to celebrate, but big changes leave the future uncertain. Plot It’s morning and EZ rides down the highway while Galindo’s mother finds out that her son knows he was lied to. He says he understands why she lied but hints at Devante’s fate. Emily sees her sobbing and knows something is up and she has a brief inaudible conversation with her husband before they embrace. Angel and Johnny emerge from the casino and hit the road where they come across EZ and join him in a ride. Felipe is at the butcher shop when EZ stops by for a visit. After noticing the new tattoo, he tells Felipe about his new assignment to kill Jimenez. Felipe thinks through the reasons why Potter wants it but says that EZ can’t do it before adding that he can’t let Potter turn him into a monster and they’ll figure it out. Felipe also makes EZ promise that he won’t do anything before he hears from him, which EZ agrees to. EZ returns to the Mayans MC clubhouse where he gets a few tasks. He’s on his way out in a van, Angel and his crew are coming in. Meanwhile, Potter’s crew is putting something together when Jimenez’s boss arrives. After he claims that he’s lost access to anything related to the Reyes investigation and Jimenez, it turns out Potter is not available for him to talk to. While Jimenez gets a phone call summoning him somewhere, the Mayans MC discuss the impending deal with the Galindo Cartel and a celebration to take place after. They all agree, but Bishop and Marcus Alvarez share a look while the rest of the club leaves. While out driving the van, EZ sees Sarah and has a brief flashback to happier times. At the same time, Jimenez goes to the butcher shop because Felipe summoned him. The two go to the back and discuss the situation. Felipe cradles a gun while Jimenez talks about how he realizes he actually cares about his family. Felipe is about to pull the trigger but he just can’t do it. Instead, he tells Jimenez to head North and be with his family. Felipe goes back to work until Angel arrives and he shuts the door behind. Angel asks if he knows how to contact Jimenez and Felipe says that he doesn’t. He adds to Angel that he wanted to kill Jimenez, but couldn’t. The two then argue again about EZ and how he doesn’t belong in the town. Angel then concedes that Felipe was right about EZ being special before he asks again about Jimenez. EZ is still driving the van when Potter calls him with an address he can be found at. He drives to Jimenez’s house where he sees Angel has already beat him to it. Jimenez answers the door and Angel pulls a gun on him. The two have a struggle where Jimenez gets the best of Angel before EZ comes in. During the ensuing chaos, Angel manages to shoot Jimenez, but they also kill Jimenez’s boss in the confusion. Potter comes by and assesses their situation. While denying that he planned to set this up, Potter isn’t exactly phased by the loss of Jimenez’s boss and begins to help the brothers clean up the area. Galindo is going through some old photos when his main henchman Nestor comes by and the two talk. Galindo talks to him about upcoming power switches and it seems that Galindo isn’t exactly pleased with his decision to beat the Nun to death, as it was sloppy work. He’s keeping Nestor, but it’s clear Galindo has lost confidence in him. Speaking of sloppy work, Angel and EZ take the bodies out in the van and fight over what happened, with EZ claiming that he has a bag for Marcus Alvarez. Angel adds that screw ups like that are supposed to happen to him, but not EZ. Then they take the two bodies through the tunnel and Angel asks EZ if he has any memories of Jimenez, which he doesn’t. Emily and her mother-in-law have a chat and it’s clear that she has no sympathy for her decision to lie to Galindo. After Emily brushes off her mother-in-law, Adelita is packing up her temporary base while assuring her young associate that they don’t have to run anymore. The brothers bury the two feds and Angel instructs EZ to pack his stuff and leave in the morning, saying it will be the last grave he ever digs. Angel then goes to meet Adelita for a talk while they walk in the trees. The two discuss the future before she asks if he wants to spend the night. Angel says he wants to, but that he can’t because he really hates himself tonight. After EZ shows Potter their handiwork he proceeds to delete all the records related to his case. Potter then says that while he did manage to complicate the situation by taking out two problems instead of one, he shouldn’t worry about it. Potter merely says that EZ should just consider it as him owing Potter one. He returns to the Mayans MC clubhouse for the planned celebration where it turns out Angel has been promoted. EZ brings beer to the club’s officers and asks to talk with them, while Felipe brings in a meat order and discretely talks with Angel. Angel denies EZ had any role in getting rid of Jimenez and EZ tells the officers his decision. They accept, but after he leaves Bishop asks to talk with Marcus Alvarez alone. Their discussion isn’t revealed, but it’s definitely one that leaves a bad taste in the boss’ mouth. While EZ gets dressed to leave, Marcus Alvarez takes off his club jacket. The two pass each other and EZ notices his demeanor. While Adelita returns to find her young associate sleeping on the floor out of habit, Bishop congratulates Angel on his promotion to secretary of the Mayans MC. The two then discuss EZ, but it turns out he didn’t ask to leave, but asked Bishop to sponsor him instead since the family dynamic was being affected. Angel is left to process this while Emily and Galindo get an unexpected visit from Marcus Alvarez at home Understandably angry, Angel confronts EZ and he says that he’s welcome to rat him out, but he’s not running and wants to earn his place in the Mayans MC. After this, he goes to assist a Sons of Anarchy prospect and remembers the night in question. In the shootout, he accidentally shot a cop while the guy he chased got away. But not before EZ got a good look at the guy, who he recognizes as an older member of the Sons of Anarchy. Credits Main Cast *JD Pardo as Ezekiel 'EZ' Reyes *Clayton Cardenas as Angel Reyes *Sarah Bolger as Emily Thomas *Michael Irby as Obispo 'Bishop' Losa *Carla Baratta as Luisa 'Adelita' Espina *Richard Cabral as Johnny 'Coco' Cruz *Raoul Max Trujillo as Che 'Taza' Romero *Antonio Jaramillo as Michael 'Riz' Ariza *Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo *Edward James Olmos as Felipe Reyes Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Guest Stars *Maurice Compte as Kevin Jimenez *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Joseph Raymond Lucero as Neron 'Creeper' Vargas *Vincent 'Rocco' Vargas as Gilberto 'Gilly' Lopez *Frankie Loyal as Hank 'Tranq' Loza *Gino Vento as Nestor Oceteva *Ada Maris as Dita Galindo *Alexandra Barreto as Antonia Pena *Curtiss I' Cook as Lawrence Bowen *Emily Tosta as Leticia Cruz *David Labrava as Happy Lowman *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn Co-Stars *Melany Ochoa as Mini *Monica Estrada as Maria *Salvador Chacon as Pablo *Tom Billett as Injured Cop *Joseph Longobardo as DOJ Agent 1 *Ray Nicholson as Hallorann Uncredited Temple meetings Alvarez: Galindo and I discussed a lot of things on the way back, last night. I trust him. The shit that went down with the rebels, it changed him. Made him stronger. Working with the Cartel and Los Olvidados, be a good move for the Mayans Motorcycle Club. Bishop: We'll take that vote to Grand Temple tonight. But, regardless, we should vote now. El Coco: Who's supplying Galindo? Bishop: Nestor has a military contact. For handguns, small arms, anything bigger, Cartel gets from the Israeli in Honduras. Taza: And the feds know about these relationships. Alvarez: Yes. Galindo will continue doing business with them. Keep it looking real. Tranq: And SAMCRO can supply the Cartel. Under the radar. Bishop: Through us. Feds will have no idea. Alvarez: Our club has a relationship with Charming. Volatile past but a profitable peace. I will make sure that I keep that promise to Jax Teller. Bishop: But it will be our charter handling the business between Galindo and SAMCRO. Alvarez: So your table has to be good with it. Bishop: Questions? (silence) All in favor? (everyone raises their hand) No opposed. Alvarez: Good. 'Cuz Redwood's on his way down right now. (everyone laughs) Gonna show Galindo the merch. Tranq: And we'll show those fuckin' hueros how to party (everyone leaves) ---- (Not a full meeting) (EZ walks in with beers) Alvarez: Put it in the books, we'll talk about it later. (EZ gives beer to Taza and Alvarez) Taza: Thanks. (EZ gives beer to Bishop and Tranq) EZ: (to Bishop) Excuse me. Can I talk to you for a second? You all should hear this. Bishop: Sit. (EZ sits) (cuts to party) Bishop: You sure about this? EZ: Yeah. I'm sure. Alvarez: Does your brother know? EZ: Yeah, we talked. Bishop: Okay. I get it. EZ: Thank you. (Everyone but Alvarez and Bishop leave) Alvarez: Primo. Sit down. I need to talk to you. (Bishop sits and Tranq closes door) (cut to SAMCRO arriving to party) (Bishop stands up, pats Alvarez on the shoulder and leaves with tears on his face) (cut to EZ) (Alvarez places kutte on chair and leaves with duffel bag) ---- Deaths Lawrence Bowen - Shot twice in the chest by Ezekiel Reyes Kevin Jimenez - Shot in the head by Angel Reyes Notable Quotes Notes *Cuervo/Tz'ikb'uul is the season finale of season one. Goofs Trivia *''"Cuervo"'' is Spanish for crow and "Tz'ikb'uul" means crow in the Q’eqchi’ Mayan language. Featured Music Gallery Images Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Episodes